itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend Gifts List
This is an ordered list of all boyfriends gifts by category. Each gift's affiliation with a particular boyfriend is not included. For this link, click here. Categories of Gifts: Dresses Tops Blouses ' 3ewds.png.png BFG804.jpg ' Jackets Skirts Shorts Pants 'Leggins' ' BF Brown Cropped Leggings.jpg|Brown Cropped Leggings BF Gifts 2313 (8).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (14).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (12).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (9).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (7).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (6).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (5).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (3).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (4).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (10).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (9).jpg BF Green Leggings.jpg|Slick Mint Leggings Black Knee High Leggings.JPG|Black Knee High Leggings ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (2).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl_Game_Item_of_Interest000000308.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports March 201127.jpg ' Accessories 'Shoes' ' BFG836.jpg BFG858.jpg BFG835.jpg Blue Bow Flats.JPG|'Blue Bow Flats''' BFG834.jpg BFG852.jpg Green Athletic Shoes.JPG|'Green Athletic Shoes' Purple Buckle Boots.JPG|'Purple Buckle Boots' Indigo Platforms.JPG|'Indigo Platforms' Cream Scallop Heels.JPG|'Cream Scallop Heels' boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (5).jpg BFG827.jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (4).jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (1).jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (2).jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (6).jpg BFG882.jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (7).jpg Magenta T Straps Pumps.JPG|'Magenta T Straps Pumps' BFG881.jpg BFG880.jpg boyfriend_gifts_shoes_items (3).jpg Black Scallop Heels.JPG|'Black Scallop Heels' Luxury Magenta Pumps.JPG|'Luxury Magenta Pumps' ' 'Bags' Qeewas.png BFG806.jpg Pastel Green Slouchy Bag.JPG|'Pastel Green Slouchy Bag''' BFG879.jpg BFG818.jpg BFG878.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (15).jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (13).jpg BFG817.jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (1).jpg Slate Gray Tote.JPG|'Slate Gray Tote' ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (3).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BFG828.jpg ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (4).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BF Gifts 2313 (5).jpg ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (5).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Pink Studded Bag.JPG|'Pink Studded Bag' BF White Studded Straw Tote.jpg|White Studded Straw Tote ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.20.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Yellow Daisy Perforated Tote.JPG|'Yellow Daisy Perforated Tote' BFG877.jpg BF Yelow Satchel.jpg|Yellow Satchel BFG876.jpg Premier Blue Leather Purse.JPG|'Premier Blue Leather Purse' Silver Jeweled Clutch.JPG|'Silver Jeweled Clutch' 'Sunglasses' BF Gifts 2313 (13).jpg BFG808.jpg ScreenHunter_211 Aug. 12 21.57.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (4).jpg BF Pink Wayfarers.jpg|Pink Wayfarers BFG819.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (26).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (35).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BFG866.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (45).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (44).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (36).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BFG824.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_215 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ScreenHunter_214 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ScreenHunter_213 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (46).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_220 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg|Couture Black Shades BF Large Lavendar Aviators.jpg|Large Lavendar Aviators ScreenHunter_216 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_224 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_226 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (48).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_228 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg ItGirl_Game_Item_of_Interest234.jpg 'Necklaces' BFG854.jpg|(it's a Star Imports item but you can get it from BFs) Chunky Link Necklace.jpg BFG849.jpg BFG838.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (25).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_210 Aug. 12 21.57.jpg BFG822.jpg ScreenHunter_208 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg BFG862.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (32).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BF Gifts 2313 (3).jpg BFG820.jpg BFG868.jpg God Lock Key Necklace.JPG|'God Lock Key Necklace' boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (8).jpg Dark Brown Panel Necklace.JPG|'Dark Brown Panel Necklace' ScreenHunter_284 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (1).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_208 Aug. 12 21.55.jpg ScreenHunter_277 Aug. 31 22.03.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Beaded Amethyst Necklace.JPG|'Beaded Amethyst Necklace' boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (12).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (1).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (47).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_212 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg BF Amethyst Gold Chain Necklace.jpg|Amethyst Gold Chain Necklace ScreenHunter_225 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_221 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg 'Earrings' ' ScreenHunter_210 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg ScreenHunter_213 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg ScreenHunter_218 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_222 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg ScreenHunter_211 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg ScreenHunter_215 Aug. 12 22.00.jpg ScreenHunter_217 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_219 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_223 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg ScreenHunter_223 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (2).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (6).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (16).jpg ScreenHunter_291 Sep. 07 10.38.jpg BFG830.jpg BFG821.jpg BFG861.jpg BFG865.jpg BFG871.jpg ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (23).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (24).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (28).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (30).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (40).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (43).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ' 'Bracelets' BF Gifts 2313 (19).jpg Green Stone Bauble.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (9).jpg BFG839.jpg BFG847.jpg BFG829.jpg BFG857.jpg BFG860.jpg BFG823.jpg ScreenHunter_291 Sep. 07 10.37.jpg ScreenHunter_209 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg BFG864.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (31).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Pink Chain Bracelet.JPG|'Pink Chain Bracelet' Yellow Stone Bracelet.JPG|'Yellow Stone Bracelet' ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (41).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (34).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (7).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Blue Chandelier Bracelet.JPG|'Blue Chandelier Bracelet' Blue Flower Charm Bracelet.JPG|'Blue Flower Charm Bracelet' BF Desert Sun Bracelet.jpg|'Desert Sun Multi Stone Bracelet' BF Gifts 2313 (17).jpg BF Diamond Gems Bracelet.jpg|'Diamond Gems Bracelet' ScreenHunter_216 Aug. 12 22.00.jpg ScreenHunter_226 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.16.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (49).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (1).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_227 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg Swimwear 'Other' Scarves BFG845.jpg BFG850.jpg BFG814.jpg BFG875.jpg BFG855.jpg BFG812.jpg BFG856.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (18).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Barely Purple Striped Scarf.JPG|'Barely Purple Striped Scarf' ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (17).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (15).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (14).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (12).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (6).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (11).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (5).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (4).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (10).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (3).jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (4).jpg Blue Leopard Print Scarf.JPG|'Blue Leopard Print Scarf' Gifts of Boyfriends special (2).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (1).jpg Socks BF Gifts 2313 (11).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (7).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (16).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (8).jpg BFG811.jpg BFG874.jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (6).jpg FB Teal Chain Accent Socks.jpg|'Teal Chain Accent Knee Socks' Leg Warmers Gifts of Boyfriends special (7).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (10).jpg BFG825.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (21).jpg BFG815.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (20).jpg ScreenHunter_283 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Category:It Girl Category:Boyfriends Category:Boyfriend Gifts Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article Category:Lists